The Neither Siders
by livvykitty
Summary: America barges into an Allies reunion with an interesting idea... Follow the Allies as they go on the adventure of a lifetime! Based on 'The Othersiders'. I might continue more of these ghostly adventures if you want!


**A/N: This oneshot is based off the old Cartoon Network show 'The Othersiders'! I thought it would be entertaining to read. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. At. All. **

**P.S. This is based off the notes they posted on the website.**

* * *

America charged into the Allies reunion. "GUYS, GUYS, GUYS!"

"What the bloody hell do you want, America?" England sighed as he sipped his tea.

"Okay, so this one show came out in my country! These kids are going around my country's haunted places to see if they're really haunted!" America was bouncing in excitement. "I don't believe them, so we should go ourselves!"

France paled and started to back away. "I do not wish to participate in such terrible activities!"

"Everyone's coming!" America announced.

"It will be fun, da?" With that, the former Allies were forced on a road trip of a life time.

_That night..._

"Okay," America typed into the laptop. "We're going to the Lincoln Heights Jail."

"Wait, so we're not just barging in, aru?" China asked.

"No. To really see if this is haunted, we gotta do careful research and bring equipment. I have the equipment. Now," America started reading.

"I'm surprised. You're not usually this thorough." England raised an eyebrow.

"There have been paranormal reports that cellblock doors open and close on their own, cold spots appearing in weird places, clanking chains, moans for help and feelings of claustrophobia." America read aloud. "We have to look for those things."

They set off and arrived in Los Angles. England looked uneasily at the building looming ahead.

"There's something not right here."

"I agree aru." China shivered.

"I say we split up. Since I'm good with technology I'll take the thermal camera." America took the camera in his hands.

"Did you remember to recharge it?" England asked.

"I did, don't worry." America showed England the camera. The camera's battery was indeed full.

"Okay…"

France hadn't spoken. The coward…

"They also say it's haunted by the spirits of prisoners that were tortured and killed here." Russia stated mildly. They shivered. After setting up base camp, it was time to split up. America and England went toward the Freight Elevator while France and China went towards the cells. Russia went off alone.

_With America and England…_

They boarded the elevator when the camera beeped. Then, suddenly, it went dead.

"I just recharged it though!" America was frustrated and confused. England was having his own problems.

"W-what was that?" He shakily turned on the voice recorder. "I-is there anyone there?" He swore he heard something…

'… _has…'_

_With France and China…_

France was shaking like a leaf. "Why did I 'ave to go…?"

"Oh, be quiet, aru!" China shined his flashlight behind them…

And saw a chair that wasn't there before.

"Aiyah! What the hell, aru?"

France tugged at China's sleeve. "I-is it a g-g-ghost?"

China turned to face him. "Look behind us!"

France looked and turned back to China, confusion written on his features. "There's nothing there."

"There was just a chair there, aru!" China was getting freaked out.

_With Russia… _

The nation had stopped humming a while ago. He felt very uncomfortable in the room. The walls felt like they were closing in on him. He started to shake and breathe heavily. He needed to get out. _Now. _

He fell back onto the floor. This was scaring him…

The room was spinning around him. Russia cowered, breathing even harder. It was hard to breathe. With great difficulty, he unlatched the walkie talkie from his coat. He shakily turned it on nearly dropping it when its beep echoed through the room.

"A-America…?"

"_S'up?_"

"C-can we g-g-go to base now?"

"_Okay. Hero, over and out._"

Russia scurried out the room as fast as he could.

They all met at base.

"I swear a chair was behind us, aru! Then it disappeared!" China waved his arms frantically.

"One of us should go and check." America decided.

"NO!" Russia panicked. He looked fearful. "I-I mean, I shall not go back, da?" France shook his head wildly.

"I'll go, I guess…" England looked ruefully at the building and started trudging toward it like a man on his way to the gallows.

"No! Iggy, wait!" America caught up with him. "In all the horror movies, if you go alone, then the ghost gets you!" Both went toward the hallway and saw nothing. Then, they saw a chair in the laundry room.

"Is this the same one?" England wondered. America snapped a picture. Both left, taking down the cameras they had set up.

"That's a wrap, guys! Now, we gotta go to bed." The Allies left, feeling a lot better now that they left.

_The Next day… _

"Now, we have to see the evidence." America said. "In the elevator, my thermal camera died. It was fully recharged and it wasn't even five minutes!"

"I got a voice recording." England downloaded the recording onto the computer. After playing around with the pitch, they finally had their message.

'… _Sienna has it…_'

"Sienna? What does Sienna have?" America wondered. England paled.

"When we were in the hallway, I saw a chair that wasn't there before, aru!" China claimed. "Then, when we turned around again, it wasn't there!"

"Is this the chair?" America handed China a picture.

"Aiyah! It's the chair!"

"We found it in the laundry room… We were the only ones there last night…" America paled. They checked the cameras.

"There iz an orb." France said, pointing at the screen.

"No, it's probably a dust speck that was magnified. Yeah, that's probably it." America said.

Something ran by the screen.

"None of us ran by zat camera!" France exclaimed.

"Do we have a conclusion?" America asked.

"I swear to God, I heard something in the elevator. Haunted." England declared.

"The evidence iz perfect. 'aunted."

"The chair _moved_, aru! Haunted!"

"The room I was in felt like it was closing around me. Haunted, da?"

"The evidence is very credible. It's unanimous. The Lincoln Heights Jail is haunted." America nodded. "Now, what's next?"

The rest of the Allies shivered slightly.

"Well," America thought for a moment. "The Queen Mary is close-"

"The Queen Mary?" England had jumped up and ran out the door like a mad man.

"Wait! Iggy, come back!" America ran after him. China shrugged and followed. France tried to escape, only to be dragged off by Russia.

After running in a comical chase scene for about ten minutes, they arrived at The Queen Mary.

"It looks just like the first time I sailed 'er!" England looked at the vessel with twinkling eyes.

"Damnit England… Don't… Do… That…!" America said in between pants. Then, to the protest of his already screaming lungs, England crushed him into a bone crushing hug.

"OH MY GOD! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! You took care of my baby!" Poor America was losing air fast.

"Can't… Breathe…!" England let go and went to dash on board the ship.

"Ah, I remember this ship! It's the ship England built himself to carry troops, correct aru?" China asked.

"Yep!" America took his laptop out of the bag he had grabbed before running after the crazy nation. "It says here that things like scurrying footsteps and glowing eyes are reported. You can also hear a little girl in the pool room, either singing or looking for her mom… It says here that her name was Jackie. There are also reports of the engines turning on by itself…"

The little team gulped slightly. They were going to have an interesting night…

_That night…_

"Okay, so who will sleep in legendary room B340?" America asked. Everyone looked at Russia.

"Okay." The tall nation shrugged and went to said room. Poor guy. He actually thought he was going to have a break from the ghosts and scares.

_With the main group… _

"We won't split up this time. It was terrifying last time." America shivered.

"Come on, let's go!" England had already taken off toward the pool room.

They arrived. America double checked the battery of his thermal camera and looked around the room. Everything seemed normal until…

"Guys! There's a hot spot on the ceiling!" America looked at the screen.

"That might just be a pipe or something." England was more interested elsewhere. He turned on the voice recorder. "Jackie? Lass, are you here?"

They heard what sounded faintly of music…

China was setting up a camera when a shadow went across it. "Aiyah! What is that?"

"Roll it." America ordered. A human shadow was on the back wall. "China that could have been any one of us."

"Oh…"

The group started to head toward the Boiler Room.

_With Russia… _

He had fallen asleep. Then, the camera he was told to set up caught the covers of his bed being pulled off by something!

"Ah!" Russia looked to see that his blanket wasn't on him anymore. "Strange… Maybe I kicked it off?"

A bang resounded through the room and something started to sob. Russia sat, huddled on the bed in fear.

'… _Mummy…! Help… I'm scared…_'

Russia screamed and that was the last thing the camera recorded before it was broken. He ran out the room as fast as he could, just remembering to get the camera so he didn't have to go back. He locked the door and started to pant. He sat outside the door and waited the rest of the night in fear.

_With the main group… _

England decided to do another EMP. "Is anyone there?" All he got was a low sound. The air around them was enough. They hightailed it out. The Engine Room was next door, so that was their next stop.

As China set up the camera, the engine started!

"NON! I am too beautiful to die!" France wailed.

"Let's get out of here!" America grabbed the camera and they ran out. China bravely went down to get the big nation… and was shocked at what he saw.

Russia, _Russia,_ was huddled against the door like a child, clutching a broken camera in his hands and about to cry.

"Russia, aru?"

The big nation looked up and immediately clutched to the elder nation. "China! I want to go home! I promise, I'll be a good boy and not force people to become one with me and won't complain about how cold it is and I won't scare anyone ever again! _I want to go home!_"

China carefully led a scarred Russia back to the outside world.

_The next day…_

"Okay, what evidence do we have? It's lucky that the footage caught by Russia wasn't damaged…" America stated.

"In the pool room, I got a recording." England put on his EMP.

'_La, la, la, la~_' a little girl's voice echoed clearly. '_Oh? Is the captain back? Hi captain! Have you seen my Mummy?_'

"Poor Jackie…" everyone bowed their heads in remembrance of a little girl (that they didn't know).

"There was a hot spot on the ceiling, but that could have been a pipe." America said.

"There was a shadow on the wall, aru, but that could have been one of us." China said.

"In the boiler room, I did a call and response." England had to play around with the pitch.

"_Is there anyone there?"_

'… _**GET OUT**…_'

They shivered. "In the Engine Room, I set up a camera. We haven't checked what's on it yet, aru." China played the video.

A light flashed by the camera before the engine turned on.

"What was that?" America replayed it, trying to figure it out.

"I don't know…" France paled.

"The footage…" Russia played it and cringed as everyone looked at the screen in a mixture of horror and confusion.

"So _that's_ why, aru…"

"Verdicts?"

"Little Jackie answered me and something didn't want us there. Haunted." England decided.

"'aunted!" France exclaimed.

"Russia was in tears from room B340. Haunted, aru."

"It is h-haunted, da?"

"The evidence is incredible. The engine kick start scared the ever loving crap out of me… Another unanimous vote. The Queen Mary is haunted." America said.

"I think we should take a break, aru." China looked worriedly at Russia.

"Okay, we'll meet beck in a month. Do whatever." America went to lock himself in his room. He was going to need some therapy… It wasn't good to keep how terrified he was bottled up.

France ran out. He wouldn't come back, no matter what!

Russia shakily got to his feet and scurried out. He needed to tell his sisters how much he loved them and missed them.

England went out. He needed to tell Flying Mint Bunny and Tink everything!

China sighed. He would never get western nations. He walked out, and as he did, a little girl tugged on his sleeve.

'… _Um… Mister China? Can I go with you?_'

China smiled and took the transparent girl in his arms. "Of course, Little Jackie. Of course you can aru." He kissed her forehead and took her hand in his. They walked off to greet their ride. Mr. Dragon was going to like this new passenger.

* * *

**A/n: If anyone likes, I will contin****ue! Review! If I do, I promise not to scare Russia as badly! That will go to France~! **

**REVIEW! **

**Little Jackie: Please~? **

**P.S Little Jackie IS a REAL ghost girl. I've met her. She's nice. :D**


End file.
